moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Mur
thumb|400px"Dlaczego ona? Dlaczego los chce pokarać nic nie winną dziewczynkę, która z nie własnej woli opuściła bezpieczne tereny ostatniego miasta. Dlaczego akurat ją porwali? Chcieli ją zgwałcić? Może okup załatwić? Nie wiedziała, teraz jej uprowadzacze leżeli w kałuży krwi a upadli, którzy ich załatwili teraz szukali jej. Mieli ją tuż pod nosem. W dawnej rurze kanalizacyjnej mała, bezbronna dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka łkała nad swoim losem. Słyszała każdy krok, gdy tylko upadły przechodził nad rurą, nad nią. Ich rozmowy w obcym dla niej języku były tylko bełkotem. O czym rozmawiali? Czego chcieli? Głosy nagle zamilkły. Usłyszała jeszcze parę kroków nad nią. Krzyk dziewczynki rozniósł się po całej lini dawnej kanalizacji. Ostrze naładowane ładunkiem elektrycznym wbiło się jej w klatkę. Lewe płuco zapełniało się krwią. Obcy wyjął ostrze, coś powiedział do reszty i następne rozbrzmiał wybuch. Siła jeszcze bardziej przygwoździła ją do ziemi a odłamki wbiły się w ciało powodując kolejne rany. Upadły złapał za jej kark. Ściskał rękę na jej szyj o mało co jej nie dusząc. Kapitan spojrzał na swoich kompanów. Po krótkiej chwili ostrze wbiło się w brzuch dziewczynki. Mogła tylko patrzeć jak demony bawią się jej kosztem. Z jej oczu wypływały rzeki łez. Usta przybrały czerwonawy kolor od krwi, która wręcz była wyrzucana z jej ust. Jej różowa koszulka przybrała ciemno czerwony kolor od posoki z ran. Machała nogami w powietrzu wierząc, że jak najszybciej ucieknie od demona. Na darmo... Ostrze powędrowało w dół do pachwiny i tam zostało wyciągnięte. Jelita wyleciały z niej automatycznie jak litry krwi. Kapitan puścił ofiarę i odszedł od niej ciągnąc za sobą posłusznych podkomendnych. Zostawili ją wykrwawiającą się. Na pożarcie dzikim psom..." Exan siedział przed swoim nowym znajomym patrząc na jego broń. Zastanawiał się skąd ją wziął. Nie wyglądała na ludzką, bardziej na obcą. Technologia upadłych? Analizy wskazywały tylko na tą możliwość. Jej lufa kończyła się trzema otworami, dzięki czemu na raz wystrzeliwała trzy naboje. Uchwyt łączył się z kolbą a spust był prawie nie widoczny. magazynek prawdopodobnie musiał znajdować się owalnej części broni przed uchwytem. -Skąd masz tą broń?- zapytał w końcu nadal przyglądając się owej broni palnej. -Chodzi ci o tą strzelbę?- Raven wziął ją do ręki- Zabrałem pewnemu kapitanowi po tym jak go zabiłem. Zazwyczaj nie potrzebuje amunicji. Dzięki temu nie marnują surowców. Ale ja to zmodyfikowałem i teraz ma większy zasięg kosztem tego, że musi używać nabojów od karabinu szokowego. Jednak nie nasyca pocisków elektrycznością, tylko ogniem. -Zmodyfikowałeś to coś?- Exan nie dowierzał znajomemu. -Tak, pukawka pali pancerze upadłych jak gorący nóż przechodzi przez masło. Nie nadarmo się twierdzi, że broń najskuteczniejsza jest przeciwko przedstawicielom własnej rasy, nie?- zaśmiał się Raven. -Pierwszy raz to słyszę.- oznajmił Yhawen. -Ja to kiedyś usłyszałem od kolegi, to był...- Raven zastygł. Przerwa w zasilaczu? Po chwili oprzytomniał- Przepraszam... Exan. -Tak? -Czy ty też miałeś sen przed ożywieniem przez ducha? -Niby jaki? -Czyli nie miałeś... Nawet exo śnią. Mają swoje binarne sny...- mówił Raven patrząc w górę. Exan i Yhawen spojrzeli po sobie starając się zrozumieć bełkot starego exo. Mijała kolejna godzina, już druga. Exan wstał na równe nogi wziął do rąk swojego SUROS'a choć nie miał już naboji i ruszył ku wyjściu. Raven obserwował jego poczynania. Wziął swoją strzelbę do rąk, popatrzył na nią i następnie zdjął pas z ramienia. -Poczekaj.- poprosił exo powoli wstając w kierunku Exana- Nic nie zdziałasz bez dobrej broni przy duszy. Weź moją broń. Przyda ci się. Pod jednym warunkiem. -Jakim?- spytał biorąc broń i amunicję do niej. -Zrób mi przysługę i wyłącz mnie... -Niby dlaczego chcesz bym ciebie zdezaktywował? -Mam swoje lata. Rany... Nie widzę sensu swego istnienia... -To chodź z nami.- zaproponował duch- naprawimy ciebie w mieście jak dolecimy tam z innymi. -Ja już nie chcę plątać się w tą wojnę z upadłymi. Nie ma to sensu... I tak gdzieś tam będą oni, czekając aż my znów stracimy czujność by nas znowu zgładzić... Więc proszę. Exan patrzył w oczy starego exo, a raczej w miejsce gdzie powinny być. Analizował sytuację. W sumie kulejący robot mógłby go tylko spowolnić. Nie miał wyboru, musiał zrobić to o co poprosił go znajomy. Kiwnął głową na tak, by pokazać że zrobi to o co go prosi exo. Raven usiadł na ziemi i zdjął swoje szaty. Exan uklęknął przed nim i zaczął coś grzebać. Znalazł to co miał znaleźć. -Astalavista.- powiedział Exan wyłączając zasilacz Ravena. Exo zasnął w wieczny sen. Exan zakrył go jego szatami a następnie skierował się do drzwi wewnątrz murów. Ciemne czeluście murów powitały go oddechem śmierci, nieoświetlony, brudny, stary korytarz czekał z niecierpliwością na połknięcie kolejnego życia. -To co? Wiesz jak używać tej strzelby odłamkowej?- spytał Yhawen patrząc na ciemne odmęty korytarza- On...- tu wskazał na wyłączonego Ravena siedzącego rogu pokoju- Raczej jego zasilacz już się nigdy nie uruchomi. -Mam nadzieję...- Exan spojrzał na broń, przycelował- Raczej strzela się z tego jak każdej innej broni. Chociaż przyda się jeszcze trochę modyfikacji... -Niby jakich? -Jak naprzykład wyżej kolba, normalne magazynki na nasze naboje, nie ich. -Cóż... Najpierw przeżyjmy. Potem pomyślimy o modyfikacjach. Yhawen zaczął oświetlać drogę Exanowi, który ruszył napszód. Obdrapane ściany były pokryte jakimiś grafitii upadłych i krwią, bardzo starą krwią. Idąc dalej przez mury zaczynał się zastanawiać gdzie tak właściwie jest? Czuł się jak w labiryncie. Podobno mają pół kilometra szerokości, więc przedostanie się przez nie mogło być długie. Idąc dalej natrafili na znajomą rzecz. -I co teraz?- zapytał Exan patrząc na korytarz zapełniony minami i granatami jakie widzieli w rafineri, gdzie spotkali Genosa. -Musimy znaleźć inną drogę...- oznajmił Yhawen szukając innej drogi- Tam na wprost nas. Exan spojrzał gdzie wskazuje Yhawen. Nic nie rozumiał, duch wskazywał w czeluście najniższych pięter muru. Muru tak starego jak sami upadli i legendy o ich piekielnym pochodzeniu. -Musimy zejść na niższe piętro.- podpowiedział duch. -Myślisz, że się uda? -Tak, skany nie wykazują żadnych min... no prawie.- przeciągnął Yhawen- Z dwie się trafią.- exo nie miał wyjścia, musiał zeskoczyć- Przynajmniej przetestujemy twoją umiejętność lewitacji. -Śmieszne...- odgryzł się Exan. Zeskoczył w dół i wyhamował używając energi, którą otoczył wokół siebie by zacząć się unosić i umiejętnie wylądował na niższym piętrze. Rozejrzał się i ruszył w jeden z trzech korytarzy, lewy. Skanery nic nie wykrywały, a egipskie ciemności będące za granicą światła Yhawena utrudniały zobaczenie przeciwnika, chociaż i tak skanery nic nie wykrywały. Lecz nie było wiadomo czy tu upadli nie używają zakłócaczy. Przemierzali kolejne metry. Sygnał. Exo przygotował broń i wycelował. Sześć metrów od nich znajdowało się pięciu przeciwników. Pierwszy wyskoczył dreg ze swoim nożem. Strzelba buchnęła ogniem jak smok. Trzy języki ognia przedziurawiły ciało drega. Padł u jego stóp a za nim wyskoczyli kolejni upadli. Strzelba wystrzeliła kolejny raz. Pociski wylatywały jeden po drugim, kolba szarpała ramieniem exo przy każdym wystrzale. Wszyscy przeciwnicy padli z wypalonymi dziurami po nabojach. Z lufy broni ulatniał się ogień, jakby smok gotował się do kolejnego zionięcia ogniem. Jak dzikie zwierze zagonione do kąta była gotowa do kolejnego ataku. Czujniki znowu coś wykryły. Za nimi była masa wrogów. -Ile ich tam jest?- zapytał Exan szykując broń. -O wiele za dużo! Wiejmy!- Yhawen zaczął w szybkim tępie kierowac się korytarzem. Za nim pobiegł Exan, który wystrzelił pocisk energii majac nadzieję, że zabije paru upadłych i spowolni ich. Exo biegł jak szalony próbując nadążyć za swym towarzyszem. Na karku czuł oddech upadłych, a do jego odbiorników dźwięku dobiegały dźwięki wydawane przez chordy upadłych. Wskoczyli do kolejnej odnogi. Czujniki wykrywały wrogów dookoła. Dokąd teraz uciec? Z każdej strony osaczali go upadli. Cisnął w każdą stronę gdzie byli energią, jednak zaraz przybywali nowi. Strzelba wystrzeliwała kolejne pociski, pięć strzałów i magazynek był pusty. Nie było czasu by przeładować. Rozwalił pobliską kratę od wentylacji. Wskoczył do szerokiego i wysokiego szybu. Strzelba utrudniała zadanie, jednak nadal dawał sobie radę z szybkim przecząłgiwanierm się przez szyb wentylacji. Yhawen przed nim oświetlał mu drogę. Metalowe ściany wciąż były dziurawione od kul obcych. Jeszcze trochę a któraś dosięgnie ciało robota. -Czekaj! Tu!- wykrzyczał Yhawen wskazując na kratkę od szybu. Exan wyrwał ją od ściany i wyszedł do korytarza. Czujniki wskazywały, że znajdywali się o poziom niżej. Zero przeciwników w zasięgu stu metrów było dobrą wieścią choć nie wiadomo było kiedy dostaną się na ich piętro. Exo po paru próbach skutecznie przeładował broń i ruszył dalej ciemnym i zapomnianym przez świat i upadłych korytarzem. Duch znów był zmuszony do roli latarki. Jego światło rozpraszało mroki, jakby fotony uciekające z jego środka rozrywały tkanki istoty jaką była owa ciemność. W takim miejscu przyszło żyć Ravenowi przez te dwadzieścia lat? Chciało mu się żyć w takim miejscu? -Na pewno załadowałeś broń?- przerwał ciszę Yhawen. -Mam nadzieję.- odpowiedział Exan- W ogóle dobrze idziemy? -Myślałem, że znasz drogę- exo się zatrzymał i spoglądał na ducha. Yhawen się odwrócił do towarzysza- Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? Znasz drogę, tak? -Myślałem, że ty znasz... -CO?!- Yhawen przybliżył się do Exana- Przecież latałem za tobą... -Przede mną...- wtrącił Exan. -Na serio nie wiesz gdzie jest wyjście z tąd? -Nie znam drogi odkąd wypadliśmy z tego szybu.- maszyny spoglądały na siebie szukając rozwiązania. Coś tchnęło w Yhawena. Wzbił się odrobinę wyżej i zaczął robić dogłębne skany. Exo przyglądał się temu analizując jego poczynania- Masz coś? -Jeszcze nie. Pełno upadłych...-Yhawen wciąż robił skany- Wykrywam też coś dziwnego. -Co? -Nie wiem, coś mrocznego. Nienaturalnego, coś już co wyczułem kiedy walczyliśmy z walkerem. -Jakiś upadły?- zapytał Exan przygotowując broń. -Mało prawdopodobne. Upadli nigdy nie słyneli z manipulowania energią jak warlocy i Rój... Ale... -Ale? -Przeraża mnie fakt jak szybko upadli zdobywają nad nami przewagę.- mamrotał Yhawen wciąż wykonując skany- Są bardzo adaptywni. Kto wie czy nie nauczyli się tego od nas? -To cię przeraża? -Tak.- odpowiedział Yhawen- Pomyśl sobie takiego archona z mocą pustki, ognia, lub elektryczności. Taki Stormcaller w wersji archon byłby nie do pokonania. -Pomartwimy się później.- warknął exo- Wiesz jak stąd uciec? -Tak, musimy skierować się w tamtą stronę.- duch wskazał na lewy korytarz odchodzący od głównego, którym szli. Równie mroczny jak pozostałe- Kolejny ciemny korytarz... -Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem.- powiedział Exan z wykrywalnym jadem skierowanym w stronę towarzysza. -Ale ja nie lubię ciemnych korytarzy...- warknął Yhawen próbując jak najlepiej rozświetlić drogę sobie i towarzyszowi. Równym tępem pokonywali kolejne metry. Robot podążał za swym towarzyszem, który wskazywał mu dalszą drogę. Tu skręcili w prawo, potem w lewo, by następnie znów skręcić w prawo. Wszystko to po ty by ominąć patrole upadłych. Z ciemnych odmętów dobiegały różne odgłosy. Mogły mieć swoje źródło równie dobrze u upadłych, lub ze starych metalowych ścian muru. Ciężko było odróżnić przez metaliczny wydźwięk echa. Exan starał się ignorować te odgłosy. Yhawen wręcz przeciwnie. Kręcił się w różne strony próbując znaleźć źródło tego lub innego dźwięku. -Stój!- wykrzyczał duch patrząc się w sufit- Też to wyczuwasz. -Tak...- exo i duch nasłuchwiali kroków z wyższego piętra. Nad nimi chodziło coś większego od zwykłego upadłego- Rycerz? -Coś większego... Moje systemy wykrywają znaczny wzrost tej ciemnej energii. Odgłosy szybko minęły jak się pojawiły. Maszyny jeszcze przez chwilę stały w miejscu w osłupieniu. Żaden ich skan nie dał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi co to mogło być. Według analiz Exana mógł to być rycerz, lub archon. Nie wykluczał jednak innych opcji. Nigdy nie wiadomo co tu może żyć po paru wiekach nieobecności ludzi w tych rejonach. Duch pospiesznie ruszył przed siebie a exo za nim. Woleli nie czekać na rozwiązanie swoich przemyśleń. Woleli tego czegoś nie spotkać zwłaszcza, że yhawen wykrył w tym czymś mroczną energię podobną do energii wytwarzanej przez Exana. Znów przedzierali się przez zapomniane przez ludzi, upadłych, Lucyfera i Boga korytarze oświetlane przez Yhawena. Obie maszyny zatrzymały się, oboje wykrywali przeciwników. Exo ukrył się w jakimś bocznym korytarzu. Ktoś oświetlał korytarze za nimi. Szybko zza rogu wyleciały jakieś drony. unosiły się nad ziemi jak duch. Pod nimi była zamontowana broń. Prócz latarki także ich jasno czerwone oczy wyróżniały je z otoczenia. W sumie zza rogu wyleciały takie cztery. Najwidoczniej czegoś szukały, Exan doskonale wiedział czego. -Shanki.- wyszeptał duch. -Że co? -Mechaniczne psy upadłych. Wysłali je za nami. Jeśli nas wykryją wyślą sygnał reszcie... -Czyli trzeba je wyeliminować... -Nie!- zaprzeczył Yhawen- Musimy stąd wiać. Nieważne w jaki sposób nas wykryją, wyślą sygnał w ułamku sekund! -To jaki masz plan?- shanki były coraz bliżej, dokładnie skanowały każdy korytarz. Jeszcze chwila i na celowniku będą miały exo i ducha. Duch skierował się dalej w głąb korytarza w którym się ukryli bez włączonej latarki. Exo pomaszerował za nim mając nadzieję, że uda im się stąd wyrwać- Masz nową trasę? -Tak, ale i tak nie mam pewności czy nam się uda...- duch podzielił się swoimi obawami z towarzyszem- Jeśli spotkaliśmy te cztery shanki to oznacza, że jest ich tu więcej. Wysłali za nami pościg. -Jak na kaczki... -Dokładnie. Naprawdę chcą nas dorwać i zabić raz a dobrze...- exo i duch szli dalej przez wnętrzności martwego organizmu jakim był mur. Exan od czasu do czasu spojrzał do tyłu wypatrując czerwonych oczek shanków. Coś nagle pociagnęło go w dół- Exan!- wykrzyczał duch lecąc za swym towarzyszem na inne piętro. -Podłoga się załamała...- warknął exo. Z prawego korytarza znajdującego się przed nimi wyleciał shank. Za nim jeszcze dwa inne i jeden wandal, który pełnił rolę przywódcy stada robotycznych wilków. Exan odbezpieczył broń, która od razu buchnęła ogniem z lufy pokazując, że jest gotowa spopielić wszystko w swym zasięgu. Szybko wycelował i nacisnął spust. Z lufy wyleciały nasycone termitem pociski, które przedziurawiły jednego shanka. Naboje spaliły jego obwody powodując spięcie co skutkowało małą eksplozją. Odrzuciła ona dwa pozostałe shanki i wandala, ogień z eksplozji i odłamki okaleczyły upadłego, lecz udało mu się wycelować w robota i strzelić ze swojej strzelby szrapnelowej. Ogniske pociski przebiły metalową powłokę robota, który natychmiast odskoczył w bok. Przyłożył lewą rękę do prawego ramienia. Pierwszy raz poczuł jak ogień trawi jego systemy. Wiedział jak czuł się shank, którego zabił przed chwilą. O ironio... Używając ich broni sam teraz mógł od niej zginąć. Musiał jednak wziąć się w garść. Przycelował z broni oczekując na upadłego gotowego zakończyć jego żywot. Palec automatycznie zacisnął spust gdy tylko shank wychylił zza rogu. Dwa pociski przedziurawiły go powodując eksplozję. Zza rogu dobiegł huk jak coś metalowego uderza o również metalową podłogę, pewnie drugi oberwał jakimiś odłamkami tego który wybuchł. Ranny wandal szybko wychylił i oddał na ślepo salwę pocisków, która okazała się nie celna. Pociski termitowe przeleciały tóż nad głową exo. Jego salwa okazała się celna. Exan odpalił broń, której płomienie dosięgnęły brzucha obcego. Obcy upadł na kolana i w takiej pozycji umarł. Głowa opadła na dół sprawiając złudzenie, że wandal tylko patrzy na podłogę oczekując na litość. -Musimy biec!- Duch wykrzyczał lecąc w stronę wyjścia ciągnąc za sobą exo. Szybko przebiegali przez kolejne korytarze mając nadzieję uniknięcia walki. Myśląc, że to będzie koryterz jak każdy. Exan jak szybko wbiegł do niego tak się zatrzymał na stalowych drzwiach odcinający ten korytarz od reszty. -Cholera! Nie miał być zamknięty!- wykrzyczał zaskoczony Yhawen. Ryki upadłych dobiegły ich za pleców. Do odbiorników dźwięku dochodziły odgłosy biegu- Szlag by to! -Jest tu inne wyjście?- zapytał Exan odbezpieczając broń. -Nie!- warknął Yhawen- Musisz rozwalić tą bramę! Exo cofnął się na bezpieczną odległość i szybko rozwalił bramę za pomocą swoich mocy. Odgłosy biegu były głośniejsze- byli coraz bliżej. Exan szybko wbiegł do ciemnego pomieszczenia znajdującego się za zgliszczami drzwi. Za nim po krótkiej chwili wbiegli upadli. Oddział z kapitanem na czele zaczął przeszukiwać duże pomieszczenie szukając śladów exo. Za nimi wleciały shanki, kapitan wydał rozkaz i maszyny posłusznie zaczęły przeszukiwać pomieszczenie wraz z resztą dregów i wandali. Rozwalone drzwi świadczyły o obecności warlocka na którego polują, był to teraz ich jedyny trop. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach upadli zasugerowali swojemu kapitanowi na sprawdzenie dalszych korytarzy. Ten zawzięcie sprawdzał pomieszczenie trzymając w swoich dłoniach swe eteryczne ostrza. Jego wzrok powędrował ku górze. Szybko spostrzegł sylwetkę exo kryjącego się w ciemnościach na suficie. Za jego rozkazem upadli zaczęli ostrzeliwać to miejsce. Exan zeskoczył z sufitu i odpowiedział celnymi strzałami w parę dregów i shanków. -Nie mamy szans! W stronę tego korytarza!- Wykrzyczał Yhawen. Exan wraz z duchem wbiegli do kolejnego korytarza mając za sobą pościg. Kule migały i przelatywały nad głową exo. Co jakiś czas jeden ocierał się o jego szaty, jednak nigdy nie dosięgały jego ciała. Exan w cisnął energią w stronę upadłych. Wybuch zawalił strop korytarza nad nimi uniemożliwiając im dalszy pościg. Byli już bezpieczni... Na razie. W ciemności niekończących się korytarzy pojawiło się światło. Exan biegł jeszcze przez chwilę, przebił się przez starą i zardzewiałą kratę. W końcu znalazł się na zewnątrz. Topniejący już śnieg przyjmował już bronzowawy kolor od błota na którym leżał. Chmury zniknęły z nieba odsłaniając niebieskie sklepienie i słońce oświetlające ziemię. -Udało się! Nie wierzę!- Yhawen nie mógł opanować radości. Exan go tylko obserwował nie okazując uczuć- Dobra, teraz trzeba się skontaktować dowództwem. Ikora! Słyszysz nas?- Yhawen próbował się z nią skontaktować. Parę minut była głucha cisza, lecz po chwili znaleźli sygnał. -Ikora, słyszysz nas?- zapytał Exan. -Dobrze i wyraźnie. Gdzie wy byliście?!- odpowiedziała Rey. -Musieliśmy przejść przez mur i trafiliśmy w środku na duży opór ze strony upadłych.- odpowiedział Exan. -Rey! Tam w środku wykryłem jakąś dziwną ciemną energią pochodzenia z jakieś istoty! Nie wiem co to było... Musisz w tej sprawie skontaktować się z Mówcą!- wykrzyczał Yhawen, który był tym zaniepokojony. -To na pewno nie był rój?- Ikora próbowała zebrać więcej informacji od ducha. -To na pewno nie był rój!- odpowiedział Yhawen. -To było coś większego...- dodał Exan. -Prawdopodobnie archon.- powiedział duch. -Niemożliwe...- zaprzeczyła Rey. -Innej opcji nie ma.- powiedział Exan. Nastała cisza, exo oczekiwał na odpowiedź Ikory jednak ta nie następowała- Potrzebujemy informacji gdzie są ocalali Ikora... -Są w jednej z opuszczonych fabryk. Wyślę wam namiary. Jeżeli to co mówicie jest prawdą...- Rey się zacięła, próbowała dobrać słowa- To ten archon jest teraz największym zagrożeniem czychającym na was. Lepiej się pospieszcie z tą ewakuacją. Cayade powiedział mi, że pierwsze pionowzloty dotrą do was za godzinę. Powodzenia. -Godzinę?- zastanawiał się duch- Jak my przedzieraliśmy się przez mur ze dwie... -Jakoś trzeba dać radę...- oznajmił exo- Masz ich położenie? -Tak. -To ruszamy. Ruszyli w stronę fabryki. Od czasu do czasu exo zatrzymywał się przypatrując się czy coś za nimi nie idzie. Nadal myślał o tym pościgu w murze, w jego starych korytarzach, w jego martwych żyłach po których przemieszczali się jak bakterie uciekające przed limfocytami broniącymi swojego domu. Szybko dotarli do fabryki, której lokalizację podała Rey. Powoli do niej weszli i zaczęli ją przeszukiwać. Nie musieli długo szukać. W jednym z pkojów znaleźli odpoczywających strażników, było ich tylko dziewięciu. -Exan?!- wykrzyczał zaskoczony Genos, który do niego podbiegł- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Jak ty uciekłeś. -Wraz Kayalem udało nam się uciec tunelami wydrążonymi przez rój.- zaczął Exan- Dalej musieliśmy przejść przez mury i... Exo się zaciął, Yhawen po chwili też. Nie mogli uwierzyć własnym odbiornikom obrazu. Przed nimi stała cała i zdrowa Amanda. Do tej pory myśleli, że zginęła wśród salw pocisków walkera. -Co się stało z Kayalem...- zapytała Amanda patrząc na Exana. -Jeszcze jak szliśmy do murów został zabity przez wandala zwiadowcę. Nie było szans ratunku.- odpowiedział exo. -Ostrze przebiło jego tętnice, wykrwawił się w ciągu paru sekund...- dodał Yhawen by wytłumaczyć Amandzie dlaczego go nie uratowali. Hunterka powoli usiadł w ciszy. Exan jeszcze przez chwilę na nią patrzył. Po chwili skierował swój wzrok w stronę Genosa. -Co z Renem?- zapytał przyjaciela. -Nie żyję. Odłamek z pocisku walkera go trafił i zabił na miejscu. -Rozumiem. Mamy jakieś czterdzieści minut by wydostać się po za mury comsodromu.- oznajmił Exan. -Bo ewakuacja. Wiemy...- powiedział Genos. -Nie ma na co czekać. Tym szybciej wyruszymy tym lepiej.- powiedział Yhawen unosząc się nad ramieniem exo. Genos kiwnął głową i jednym gestem ręki oznajmił reszcie by wstawać i wyruszać do punktu ewakuacji. -W murze jest duże ugrupowanie upadłych i to coś...- mruknął Exan. -Mówisz o tym czymś co rozwaliło sześciu naszych?- zapytał jeden ze strażników. -To zależy...- odpowiedział Yhawen. Grupa licząca dwanaście osób z Exanem na czele ruszyła w stronę najbliższego wejścia w odmęty muru. Mury powitały z powrotem Exana chłodnym i chucnącym śmiercią powietrzem z jego wnętrza. Nie mogli się teraz zatrzymać. Mieli tylko dwadzieścia minut. -Musimy się podzielić na trzy grupy...- zaproponował Exan. -Niby po co?- wytknął jeden z żołnierzy. -Dzięki temu upadli nie skupią na nas całych swoich sił, a mają je tutaj spore...- odpowiedział Exan- Zatem, jak chcecie się podzielić? Wszyscy dyskutowali między sobą. Rozmowy trwały dla exo ewidentnie zbyt długo. W końcu jednak udało im się podzielić. Exana interesowało tylko to kto jest w jego drużynie- Yhawen, Genos i niejaki Ramirez, tytan wyposarzony w CYDONIĘ-AR3. -To jak idziemy?- zapytał się tytan. -Najlepiej będzie jak przejdziemy niższym poziomem, najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo spotkania upadłych. Choć po tamtych wydarzeniach...- odpowiedział Yhawen. -Nie mniej musimy zaryzykować.- mruknął Exan. Grupa znalazła schody na niższe piętro i zaczęła schodzić. Yhawen pełnił rolę latarki. Genos i Ramirez patrzyli na nową broń exo. Zastanawiali się skad ją ma- jednak woleli nie pytać. Woleli iść za nim potulnie bez zbędnego marudzenia. Mury to nie było miejsce na jakieś rozluźnienie. -Znowu...- syknął Yhawen. -Co?!- zapytał Genos odbezpieczając broń. -Ta energia... Jest w pobliżu.- wymamrotał Yhawen. -Jeżeli to jest to...- zaczął Ramirez-...Co zmasakrowało sześciu strażników gołymi rękoma to mamy przesrane... -To lepiej się pospieszmy zanim TO nas znajdzie.- zaproponował Genos. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili i ruszyli dalej. Ciemnie i zapomniane korytarze starały się pokazać swoje tajemnice śmiałkom, lecz to że były stare i ciemne znacznie to utrudniało. Yhawen i Exan starali się wykryć upadłych. Na razie droga wydawała się być czysta od obcych. Z góry wydobywało się echo wybuchu. Inne grupy pewnie już się spotkały z oddziałami upadłych. Jednak i oni nie musieli długo czekać. W odległości jednego korytarza od nich był oddział upadłych, którzy od razu zaczeli strzelać w strażników. Ci odpowiedzieli ogniem. Genos i Ramirez wstrzymali się z ogniem póki Exan nie wystrzelił. Strzelba exo wypluła ogień w stronę upadłych zadziwiając ich jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy smok wypluwał kolejny ogień do obcych, oni odpowiadali śrutem a Ramirez także jednym granatem. Upadli po dłuższym ostrzeliwaniu wycofali się na dalsze pozycję w wyniku strat. Strażnicy szybko przemierzyli korytarz i rozpoczęli kolejną wymianę ognia z obcymi. Szybko dobili resztki oddziału i znów przemierzali korytarze z bronią gotową do strzału. Skanery nie wykrywały kolejnych wrogów. Szybko i sprawnie przedzierali się przez kolejne korytarze. Światło Yhawena odganiało ciemność z ich drogi dając większy zasięg widzenia dla ludzkiego wzroku. -Znowu...- warknął Yhawen- Znowu wykrywam tą energię... -Gdzie?!- wykrzyczał przerażony Ramirez. -Nad nami. O całe dwa piętra nad nami.- wszyscy wyczekiwali w niepokoju, prócz Exana na dalsze potoczenie się akcji- Czekajcie! Jest nad nami!- z góry zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy kroków, to coś przechadzało się nad nimi i zatrzymało dokładnie nad Ramirezem na samym końcu- Zniknęło... Wszyscy odetchneli z ulgą. Znów zaczeli iść przez korytarze. Nie wiedzieli kiedy dreg wyskoczył zza korytarza za nimi i oddał parę strzałów. Exan szybko go powalił jednak Genos dostał dwa razy w brzuch. Jednak nie trafiły one w tętnicę, więc jego życiu nie zagrażały rany. -Dasz radę iść?- zapytał Exan. -Jak ktoś mi pomoże to tak...- odpowiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem pod hełmem. Ramirez pomógł mu wstać i iść. Niestety to lekko spowolniło ich tempo. Według analiz Exana zostało im niewiele czasu. Albo zdążą, albo zostawią ich tu jak Ravena. Kolejny raz musieli skręcić w prawo by potem znów po krótkim chodzeniu prosto skręcić w lewo. Przynajmniej nie spotykali tylu upadłych co przed tem. Po kilkunastu zakrętak zobaczyli korytarz prowadzący do jakiegoś pokoju oświetlanego przez zachodzące słońce, byli już prawie u celu. -Emmm... Exan?- exo odwrócił się w stronę Ramireza i Genosa. Patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Otaczała go jakaś energia świecąca na zielono, ta sama energia otoczyła Yhawena i Ramireza. Coś po za Genose pociągnęło ich z ogromną siłą do pomieszczenia. Exana i Yhawena rzucił o ścianą a Ramirez wylądował na środku pokoju. Pomieszczenie było dość duże. Przez okna i dziurę w dachu wpadało światło oświetlając go w przeciwieństwie do korytarzy wewnątrz muru. Podłoga poszła w niebyt będąc zastąpiona ziemią, z której wyrastała trawa. Przez dziurę wpadało również świeże i zimne cosmodromskie powietrze kołyszące trawą. Ramirez na wpół przytomny starał się opanować sytuację, dowiedzieć co się stało jednak znów ta energia go podniosła ku górze. Z przerażeniem patrzył na tajemniczego archona stojącego na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, którego ręce pokryte pancerzem o ciemnym kolorze były otoczone energią jaka otaczała go- to on ją kontrolował. Archon powoli zaczął iść w kierunku Ramireza omijając leżących pod ścianą Exana i Yhawena. Exan podniósł się i obserwował jak archon podchodzi do strażnika. Yhawen z przerażeniem na to patrzył. -To on...- oznajmił duch- To jego wyczuwałem. Exo cisnął w niego energię. Archon wykazał się biebywałym refleksem w pore blokując atak zamykając pocisk za pomocą otoczenia go swą energią. -Kolejny robak...- syknął jadem. Odwrócił się w stronę exo, jednym kiwnięciem palca rozerwał Ramireza na kawałki pozostawiając po nim tylko jego pancerz i broń. Obcy podniósł Exana w powietrze. Uniósł go na tyle by jego wzrok był na wysokości ze wzrokiem obcego. Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy- Maszyna kontrolująca energię... Ciekawe. -Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem człowiekiem? -Da się wyczuć. Jesteś wyjątkowy... Jak ja. -Bredzisz...- archon wyrwał i rozerwał ręce exo, by następnie pchnąć go w ścianę uszkadzając poważnie jego zasilacz. -I tak skończysz jak robak... Exan mógł tylko przyglądać się obcemu oczekując na śmierć. Coś przykuło uwagę obcego, jakiś lecący przedmiot. Zanim się zorientował granat elektryczny wybuchł mu przy twarzy. Archon był zdezorientowany gdy Genos zaczął ładować w niego śrud ze strzelby. Obcy próbował go zaatakować pazurami jednak Genos robił skuteczne i szybkie uniki kontratakując za pomocą strzelby. Archon ciskał w niego energią, lecz i wtedy udawało mu się uniknąć tego i znów strzelić. Genos tańczył wokół monstrualnego obcego zadając mu coraz to większy ból. Archon udeżył pięścią o ziemię celując pierwotnie w Genosa. Strażnik to wykorzystał wskakując na obcego oddając parę strzałów w jego twarz. Śrut pozbawił obcego oczu po lewej stronie jego twarzy. Upadły strącił Genosa ze swojej głowy i cisnął energię w ziemię pod nim. Kurz w powietrzu posłużył jak zasłona dymna dając szansę obcemu na ucieczkę przez dziurę w dachu. Genos szybko podbiegł do Exana. Patrzył na obrażenia jakie archon mu zadał. -Żyjesz?!- wykrzyczał, Exan nie dawał odpowiedzi. Siedział pod ścianą jak martwy. -Genos musimy go szybko zabrać do miasta!- Yhawen szybko podleciał do nich- Weź jego broń. Trzeba go zanieść. Już poinformowałem Rey o tym. Genos posłusznie wykonał rozkaz wydany przez ducha. Musiał się śpieszyć. Exan próbował wszystko rejestrować. Obraz stawał się coraz ciemniejszy, każda sekunda tylko pogarszała sytuację, aż nastała sama ciemność... i wiadomość: "Przerwa w dostawie energii. Wyłączanie systemu." Kategoria:Opowiadania